


Want Some

by lielabell



Category: Newsies
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-15
Updated: 2009-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/pseuds/lielabell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want Some

“Want some?” Blink leaned forward, a cookie in his hand.

Mush glanced up from the paper and glanced at the half eaten treat. “You bet ya,” he answered, reaching up to take a piece.

Blink flashed a grin, jerking back out of Mush’s reach. “Come and get some.”

“It’s on,” Mush tossed the paper aside, moving to his feet quicker than Blink had anticipated, nearly snagging the cookie. Blink ducked, weaved and came up laughing.

“You’re gonna have to do better than that,” he taunted, darting behind a bunk.

Mush faked to the right, then swerved to the left, catching Blink unaware and tackling him. They crashed down across a bunk, Mush grunting as Blink’s elbow jabbed into his side. “Now where’s that cookie?” he demanded.

Blink wiggled his arm free, opening his hand to reveal a fistful of crumbs. A smile twitched at his lips. “Want some?”

“You bet ya.” Mush answered as he twisted to kiss the smile off of Blink’s lips.


End file.
